Mikoto Itsuki
"This is how this ends, is it? No more killing game, no more survival, just the cold embrace of death.You’re giving up because we don’t want to think that those close to us are capable of committing such a cruel crime. But, that’s the wrong way to go about it, isn’t it? If you truly loved them, then you would have to know all of their deepest, darkest secrets, and make peace with them. You would have to accept the fact that they did something unthinkable. And now you’re running away from them at the first sign of discomfort.... But, if you’re going to act like this, then I have to step in to fix your mistakes. This isn’t a fitting end. Not for you. Not for them. Not for this killing game. And definitely not for me." Mikoto Itsuki ''(伊月 弥琴, Itsuki Mikoto)'' is a student in Precept's Peak Academy and a participant in the killing game located there. Her tiltle is Ultimate ??? ''(超高校級の「???」, chō kōkō kyū no "???" lit. Super High School Level ???)''. She is from Danganronpa Rebirth and created by Miwashiba Background A mysterious person who doesn’t show to really care about much and keeps her personal knowledge to herself. She tends to act rudely and dimly mostly and gets agitated easily. She seems to act very knowledgeable and smart during mysteries and never really acts gentle with people. She also appears to hold no respect for the deceased as seen in Chapter 2, in where she states that she can say whatever she wants about the victim when confronted about talking ill about the dead by Kasumi Izumo . Appearance Mikoto has a fair skin tone, cold brown eyes and shoulder-length pale blond hair with a braid on the left side. She wears a silver hair clip to the side of her face and she has a prominent ahoge. She wears a white shirt with a light brown tie. She is wearing headphones that are connected to a type of mobile phone on the lower left pocket. She wears a blue jacket over her shirt. She dons light brown tights, a short, pleated dark gray skirt with a shape of a star, and dark gray ankle shoes. On her breast pocket is a pin. Relationships Ayumu Fujimori She doesn't really bond with most students but does feel fair with Ayumu. In chapter 3 they temporarily twitch protagonist spots in the trial. Trivia * Her voice actress, Arakachi, also voices Yoruko Kabuya from Super Danganronpa Another 2 in the english dub. * She is created by Miwashiba * Her talent as the Ultimate Bodyguard would've also been revealed at some point in the series. * The game she comes from is a fangame called Danganronpa Rebirth * In the April Fools Version,She survived the killing game but in the Rebirth Voices,She got executed by and along Monodora for killing Mitsunari Koga Category:Deceased Category:Female Characters Category:Killer Category:Danganronpa Rebirth Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Fangame characters Category:Executed Category:Japanese Characters